


A Kitchen Counter, An Android, and Weak Resolutions

by nowblossoming



Series: Gavin Reed Wants to Cum More Than He Wants to Die [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Its all Porn but fuck it right we all gotta die some fucking day, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowblossoming/pseuds/nowblossoming
Summary: Fuck RK-900No, like, FUCK RK-900, because he’s hot and Gavin is desperate





	A Kitchen Counter, An Android, and Weak Resolutions

Ever since that damned Android set foot inside of the station he’s been fucking with Gavin. Nobody else seems to notice when the robotic oaf tosses him around, shoulder checks at every available pass, and forces Gavin to get a file or evidence sleeve only to _not fucking need_ it, then doesn’t bother to thank Gavin, ever.

Jesus Christ, he throws his cigarette down into the ashtray as anger pumps through his veins. Just thinking about that stupid RK-900, the way it solves every case and is so certain, even when it’s fucking _wrong_. Not even reacting in the times Gavin’s proves his own theory correct - killing the inflation of pride before it begins.

Gavin leans back in his shitty plastic lawn chair, pulling his arms above his head to stretch his back. God, working everyday near that dickhead is a new kind of torture - thank the Lord for weekends. He’s finally got the chance to enjoy what little summer is still caught in this wishy-washy Michigan weather. The temperature is hanging high even as the sun sets and Gavin took the prime moment to set out unto his balcony, donning a set of biking shorts he stole from a highschool friend and whatever t-shirt that didn’t smell like his cats drug their asses all over it. They miss the carpet from his last place, no doubt. His cigarette lay smoking, fucking wasted in his outburst, the last of his pack too. Damn, it’s scorching too, worse than when he tries to choke down that hot ass coffee in the equally as ass hot station. Not that he wants the drink anyway, the Android makes it for him and Gavin does not want a repeat of the time it stuffed it down his throat. Gavin didn’t know it was even possible to bruise the inside of your mouth, unfortunately that had to be the time to learn it. Not that he thought about fucking the Android anyway, that’d be awful, RK-990 would probably murder him in the process of something - suffocate Gavin with his dick or choke him out on accident - or on purpose.

Holy _shit_ , Gavin’s back straightens and the calm atmosphere is elegantly shot through the knee as a speck steps out from the taxi cab below. His teeth grind in a sudden rush of irritation. Speak of the devil. The RK-900 waves up from his place down on the street, face slack and paper bag hooked around his elbow. What the fuck, Gavin raises an eyebrow, shaking his hand in the regular ‘get the fuck out of here’ signal. RK simply looks at him for a long moment and continues walking towards the door of Gavin’s apartment.

“Fuck me,” Gavin stomps his bare foot on the balconey, pissed. He shoves himself up from the chair and mourns his last cigarette, now officially dead in the Charlie Brown themed ashtray. 

Upon seeing Peanut’s splotchy brown and white face squished into the sliding glass door, Gavin is careful to pulls it open and uses his foot to keep her from escaping. “Sorry, Peanut, you climb to much. I don’t want you jumping off. God knows everyone else will pile on like fucking lemmings,” Gavin softly consoles her. Peanut hisses and bounces away toward her cat tree. “Bitch.”

The doorbell buzzes continuously and Gavin groans again, irritated as he slaps his hand on the speaker button. “What the fuck do you want. Weekend, remember? Go bother Anderson.”

“Just open the door, Reed, I brought alcohol - Budweiser.” His voice is methodical and certain.

And he said Gavin’s _name_ , never bothering to use his goddamn title he worked 10 fucking years to get, even at the station. Fucking raging cyberdickhole.

“I hate Budweiser,” he growls while pressing the unlock button twice. Because it’s not like RK-900 won’t just find another way in, scale the porch or break through the fucking wall like the fucking Terminator.

In the time it takes RK-900 to head upstairs. Gavin shoves a few _personal_ items underneath the couch and TV stand, throwing a cat ball toy by the door in the small hope that RK-900 may slip on it. 

No dice, the door hisses open and seamlessly sinks into the wall. RK-900 walks in with little formalities and sets his bag unto the kitchen island.

“Why are you here?” Gavin decides to stay curt, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against his counter. There’s a soft thump and Gavin looks over to see a small white kitten staring back at him, blue eyes shining. “Hey Gia,” Gavin runs his finger over the back of her ear gently.

“Gia, why’d you pick that?” RK-900 says, cutting off Gavin’s moment of happiness.

He turns to the Android, letting his hand leave the cat’s head and raising a brow. “Why do you care?” He snaps.

The Android simply gives him that signature ‘go choke’ look he does so well and reaches out to snap, drawing Gia over to smell his hand. “I enjoy these animals, cats, they are not as loud and boisterous as the dog Connor prefers.”

“Hell yeah,” Gavin laughs, glad to find somebody that doesn’t gasp in shock at his general dislike of dogs. “Her name is Gia. Short for Giant Dick Energy the Third.” 

A smile plays at Gavin’s lips as he watches RK-900’s hand still on the cat’s head. “Did Tina assist in this naming?”

“You got me,” Gavin laughs. Gia pounces back over at the sound of him and digs her nails into his shirt. “Ah, Gi, fucking cool it.” He swears and pulls her up unto his shoulder. 

“You are extremely nice, to your cats,” RK-900 notes. “More so than the officers at the station.”

 At that ‘observation’ Gavin snorts and scratches the chest of the cat purring into his ear. “Of course, cats aren’t assholes like you.” He grits his teeth before deciding to tack on another person in order to not get his ass handed to him. “And everyone else.”

 “Me?” RK-900 asks, sounding weirdly neutral against Gavin’s outburst.

 “Uh, yeah, you are kind of a dick sometimes.” Gavin sighs, sitting down on an island chair and setting Gia down on the floor so he can face RK’s inevitable screaming match with two free fists. 

RK-900 moves away from his bag and moves to stand opposite of Gavin, across the counter. “Give me some examples.”

His teeth grit, and Gavin can’t help being pissed at the damn Android’s imperviousness. _Lying_ that he doesn’t even know what he’s been doing. Absolute cocksucker. “When you push me around, fucking not using my title and treating me like, like, I’m not even-“

“Human?” RK-900 cuts him off, a sudden emotion flooding his voice. One of which Gavin can’t discern in his surprise.

“What?” He snaps, a little offended. He’s gotten so much better since the revolution with Androids and-

 “Like you’re not even human,” RK cuts Gavin’s thoughts off once more. “Like you treated Connor.”

 At that Gavin can’t help standing. “Excuse fucking me? Listen, RK, you don’t know shit about me or how I-“

 “Connor transferred me his memories when I was first partnered with you. How you treated him, angered me, so I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine. Shoulder checks, taunts, and making sure you never ever treated me as a lesser being than you.”

“Stop cutting me off,” Gavin blushes, losing momentum fast.

 RK-900 walks around the island to him, chest almost pressed against Gavin’s in the sudden proximity. His face is twisted up into anger, a feeling that Gavin has already lost in this fight. His chest is warm and his breathing rises to brush on Gavin’s shirt. His shoulders are so broad, fuck it all.

 “Would you say you learned the anger Connor must have felt? How I felt being treated in such a way?” His nostrils flare. Gavin swallows nervously, too stubborn to back down.

“Fuck you, I don’t treat him like that anymore.” He spits out, standing up on the tops of his toes to gain an extra inch on the Android’s impeccable 6’3”.

A smile twitches on the RK-900’s face. It settling a hand on the counter near Gavin’s hip. Something sends a rush of  bolts through Gavin’s lower stomach, he bites his lip.

Dead giveaway, RK smirks. “Reed, your heartbeat had elevated by 2.318% Care to explain why?”

“Fuck you,” Gavin bites the inside of his cheek hard, wishing he were strong enough to draw blood and take his mind off how his body is reacting. The Android is hot, no doubt. Hair a bit neater than Connor’s and made a shining black. Even that stupid smug smile on his face is not bad, not bad at all. 

RK sighs and thankfully sits on one of the blue island chairs. “Is that what you would say to Connor? Maybe that’s why you negatively approached him so much. Attraction would explain your recent internet search history.”

 In the end, it’s Gavin’s own goddamn face that betrays him, cheeks burning in what he knows is a bright red flush. Everyone thinks about fucking everyone sometimes, regardless of if they want to or not. Though there is nothing he can say for the copious amounts of Android porn tucked away into his incognito tab. “That shits private.” He mutters, all idea of giving a fuck falling away. “And what do you fucking care anyway?”

RK-900 simply looks at him, eyes moving in minuscule frantic glances while he scans Gavin’s _everything_. He reaches forward too quick for Gavin to combat, hand settling on top of Gavin’s. His heart skips and the inside of his mouth feels like a thick cotton. “Your sweat and heart rate have increased, pupils dilated, you are aroused.”

 The shock leaves Gavin still - a sudden tough atmosphere ebbing in between them both at the admission.

 “So, aroused, is it because I look like Connor? Raring to fuck the next best thing?” RK teases, something dark plays in his eyes.

 Gavin likes dark. “You’re an asshole.” He sighs, shoving RK’s arms off the counter. “And you’re stronger than Connor.” He adds before placing his foot on the chair’s footrest and using it to lift himself up unto the counter.

 A set of tentative hands find themselves on the sides of Gavin’s thighs, helping him safely settle on the cold ass granite. Gavin lets the warm feeling become underwhelmed in the mad rush of heed consuming his body. RK leans in, using his nose to push Gavin’s face up and get him at the right kissing angle. His lips  moist - tinged colder than Gavin had expected. His stomach drops out and adrenline fuels him. Gavin spreads his legs to hang on either side of the Android’s body. The bot was big, and hot, and maybe that way he ripped men’s arms off without blinking was kinda sexy. 

He moves to work on the buttons of RK’s shirt while the Android’s fingers worm under the tight fabric at the bottom of his shorts. Every small ounce of pressure sends blood straight down to pulse within his cunt. Teeth flash out of nowhere, biting down on the edge of Gavin’s lip. He yelps, jerking. The surprise leaves him tugging too hard on RK’s button and ripping it straight off of the material.

“Gavin,” RK sighs into his lips, exasperated. Gavin sets the button on the counter.

“Fuck me,” he whimpers and puts his hands on the Android’s head behind his ears to pull him back in. He doesn’t budge and Gavin groans in frustration. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll sew it back on for you later.”

Another pause, and Gavin’s seconds away from fucking screaming. He does get out a short yelp as his body is pushed backwards. The cold counter pressing into skin where his shirt rides up. 

“You’re so strong,” Gavin softly whispers, eyes wide. He spreads his legs a bit wider, allowing RK to settle closer in between and lean over him. Gavin’s ass clenching at the sheer dominance exuding from the Android. His hands settle over his head on Gavin’s own volition - leaving his body exposed for RK to do whatever he wants with it.

“Is that a compliment? Or are you coming already?” RK smirks, his face so fucking close that Gavin’s heart is in his throat and his entire body is throbbing.

Gavin wraps an arm around RK’s neck. “Shut up, take my clothes off.” A few beats pass. “Please.”

No answer, but the Android slides forward to press the bulge of what Gavin hopes is his dick against his clit. An animalistic, gross sound is torn out of Gavin as his head falls back to the table. Finger shaking, Gavin breath is skidding as he struggles to unbutton the rest of RK’s shirt. “Shit,” he whispers under his breath, hooking a foot around RK’s back to grind down on his pants. The seam digging deliciously hard and thick  against Gavin’s clit. In the process they pull their shirts off, Gavin not getting in a moment to appreciate before RK grinds harder into him, using his strength to keep Gavin pinned on the counter. There his mouth finally trails back from Gavin’s, moving down the side of his neck. The sensitive feeling that ripples through Gavin, cupping the back of RK’s neck and adjusting his leg further up unto his lower back. 

Gavin’s head is swimming, the stable weight of RK’s hard dick pressed into his cunt, so fucking close he just wants to tear a goddamn hole in his shorts and have RK fuck him through it. Every little press of RK’s wet, warm kisses to his body is driving him absolutely insane. The feeling of his hair playing around Gavin’s sweaty fingers is nice, but the desperate feeling in his chest is peaking.

Instead of saying anything painfully fucking embarrassing, Gavin opts to simple reach down into the tight spot between them. Arching his hand at a bad angle to try to pull down his pants himself.

Luckily, RK is quick to notice, pulling away from the center of Gavin’s chest to shudder at the hand near his dick. Gavin shoves one half of his pant’s waistband off of his hip, struggling to grab the other while RK begins unbuttoning his own trousers. Gavin can’t help leaving a hand on the Android’s chest, thumb tracing the circlular indent in the center of his torso. The smallest reminder of what RK truly is. 

The pants drop and make a soft ping where buckle hits tile. Gavin’s head spins as he moves to sit up. “I have an idea,” is the only explanation he offers walking to the corner of the island. Eyes scanning to see his cats have run off to play with the toys in the bedroom, small miracles.

A hand settles low on Gavin’s waist, the RK’s bare chest pressing to his. The sculpted abs and pecs pinning him down have Gavin biting his lip hard. His body is precariously locked down over the corner of the island - RK seeming to have gotten the idea.  

He moves to pull his biking shorts off, not bothering to explain why he’s forgon underwear and pulling himself up slightly unto the counter once more.

“Oh, damn,” he whispers under his breath. His chest and waist pulled up unto the counter, it’s freezing cold and he shivers voluntarily. Lower, his cunt is pressed directly into the corner, wet and hot clit stuck to the counter from the temperature difference. It only dawns on him as RK presses back against him sans clothes that his feet don’t quite reach the ground. _That_ should not be as fucking hot as it is. A helpless feeling sending tingles through Gavin’s ass and legs.

“Is it cold?” Gavin can feel the stupid smirk in RK’s voice and can’t even roll his eyes before a bite is sinking into the back of his shoulder. “Ow, dickhead,” he flings an arm back to hit RK, hearing that asshole laugh. This is the first time he’s heard RK laugh - and it’s while they are both naked pressed to his damn kitchen counter.

Hands settle back on Gavin’s chest and hips, the anticipation fucking killing him as his cunt starts pulsing. His fingers curl in the edge of the kitchen counter and he swears to god he can feel himself dripping down his thigh.

“Fuck,” he calls out, a little too loudly. The wet, hard head of RK’s cock nuding at his lips. He shudders into the counter, struggling to further part his hanging legs. There’s a low, deep moan that has Gavin whimpering back - the sound so powerful and authoritative his goddamn head is spinning on an axis. With a soft readjustment, RK continues pushing in. A hand almost kindly moving to touch Gavin’s back and keep him in place. Gavin’s head falls as RK’s cock splits him open, spreading his inner walls tight. He can’t help clenching around the weight inside of him and smirks as RK stiffens. A few more seconds go by and another quiet moans spills from Gavin’s lips as he feels RK’s balls press up against him. He bites his arm to keep quiet, pushing his hips back against RK’s to feel the length of the cock pressing in him.

“Move already, holy shit,” his voice clips hard, eyes near rolling into the back of his goddamn head as RK pulls back out slightly. When he rocks back in Gavin tenses, back arching hard upwards at the sudden feeling between his legs. In addition to the feeling of his cunt stretching to accommodate RK’s cock, the thrust in has his clit being shoved into the hard, smooth corner of the counter. It feels even goddamn better than if his finger was playing with it, the way he’s either pressed into cock or clit has him fucking reeling and RK of course seems to catch onto that. Shoving the rest of the way into Gavin again and moving to hand to hitch Gavin’s leg higher - keeping him spread.

Another thing they can’t show you in Android pornos, Gavin thinks while he’s screaming on RK’s dick, is that they don’t have a god damn refractory period. Where a human would need a breather to stop fucking, RK just barrels on. Not a single care in the world as he fucks into Gavin - chasing his own pleasure using Gavin’s sensitive, red tinged body.

Legs scrambling to find purchase, the counter leaves Gavin almost floating. Tightening his world into a tunnel vision of cock, clit, and the hands strong on his hips - forcing him up and down the Android’s cock. He can _feel_ it, the raw and wet fucking heat of RK’s cock fucking inside of him. Legs shaking and almost entirely numb as he’s filled over and over again. The thick head of RK’s cock slamming into his uterus. Almost _too_ fucking big for RK to fit inside of him, but hell yeah does Gavin work to feel that delicious hot slap of RK’s balls against his abused clit. 

“Harder, oh my fucking god,” his words drip over one another, drool slipping from his lips unto the counter below. Tingles  of pleasure exploding from his cunt throughout his entire lower half. 

RK seems to get the jist, body enveloping Gavin as he settles in closer and presses his chest to Gavin’s back. There Gavin can finally feel the severity of the moans in RK’s body, they vibrate through Gavin’s torso almost more often than the moans slip from Gavin’s mouth. Adding to the distinct slap of sex echoing through the kitchen.

“RK,” Gavin sobs out, reaching back blindly and gripping the Android’s hair, pressing his cheekbone into RK’s red LED light. Overwhelmed, probably.

 The hands leave Gavin’s hips to instead grip at his inner thighs, parting them where he’d failed to and pulling him slightly harder back unto RK. He gasps, tears playing at the edges of his eyes at the feeling exploding through him.

The sex is melting his fucking brain. He’s lost all feeling in his ass and legs. And on top of everything he can feel the ring of his cunt fucking burn as RK’s thick ass Coke can cock stretches it out. 

Then, everything explodes as RK hits something fucking godlike. Gavin calls out louder than fucking ever, following RK’s dick to keep it pressed to the spot he wants. His cervix, holy shit, RK really is fucking to big for Gavin to emotionally and physically handle.

 “Flip me,” he sobs, his voice strung high and barely audible after all his damned moaning.

 The thrusting reaches a halt and Gavin almost throws a goddamn fit before he remembers. “Please please please please please.” He repeats like a wanton doll, unable to feel anything in his legs from being suspended so damn long.

 He’s finally flipped, RK careful not to tug anything while also not pulling out. Gavin regretfully lets go of his hair to let him adjust. The Android’s face is flushed red, eyes dark and wild. His usual perfect appearence is tainted by the musk of sex. “Here, right?” RK asks, prodding above Gavin’s belly button.

 “That’s how far your goddamn dick is in?” Gavin almost screams and thanks the lord in the same breath. “Yeah, yeah, aim for the cervix. _Please_.”

RK nods, looking down at Gavin seriously for a long second. Gavin can’t help smiling back, body hot and cheeks flushed from all the exertion.

Then RK is moving again, and Gavin immediately starts fucking _screaming._ The sudden pounding on his cervix sends full body shudders and absolute numbness through his legs and everything waist down. Everything is so much stronger now that that spot is being driven into without a single idea of goddamn mercy. Blindly he shoves his hand down to the one pressed RK has pressed to his stomach, he intertwines their fingers together in a desperate attempt to stay grounded.

Gavin’s losing it, his head drifting away as the pleasure overtakes his body. The shudders are making him compress smaller, not wanting desperately for the pleasure to end and yet needing to orgasm fucking immediately.

“Slow down, slow down,” Gavin sighs out. 

RK obliges, thank fuck, but that stirs up a plethora of different problems because when RK slows down he _slows the fuck down._  Leaning up a little higher and grinding his hips forward, so fucking steady and precise Gavin’s uncurling at the feeling of it, head hitting the counter below. A groan leaves his mouth slow, the speed forcing him into feeling every inch and width of RK’s cock plowing through the wetness inside of him. Stretching out and digging deep, Gavin’s cunt growing tighter the further he moves. RK parts his mouth softly, making eye contact through heavy eyelashes as spit slips from his mouth directly onto Gavin’s clit. Holy shit, it’s cold and Gavin keens into it, calling out at the difference in temperature. His eyebrows crunch together and everything has him floating high, powerless to do anything but feel the way RK’s cock is pressing into him.

Then RK is using the tip of his thumb to play with Gavin’s clit using his spit and Gavin is really at his goddamn breaking point now. “ _RK. Nines,_ ” RK bites his lip to hide a smirk - looking down at his movements instead. 

“You’re sucking me in, I’m not even moving right now,” RK says and Gavin’s clit is red fucking hot at the perfect amount of swirl and pressure. He’s about to goddamn bust, especially when RK’s hips spread his thighs even wider to fit inside.

God he’s so goddamn full and his mind is so cloudy and he’s so close to fucking snapping oh god it feels so good on his goddamn clit and how did they make this thing. Holy shit he’s thrusting why is he going so fast oh god his fingers are so nice linked with gavins wowwow hes coming he can feels the tendrils spiking through his abdomen - tugging him down gavins so full of goddamn cock androids so big who designed this thing his eyes are so cute hes coming oh _godgodgod_ hes curled up and into Nines. His neck hooked over Nine’s shoulder while his legs shake hanging over the edge, he can feel the static in his ears and in his cunt where RK’s cock is fucking drilling in so fast.

All at once Gavin snaps back into place, using a free hand to pull RK’s hand off of his plump fucking hot clit. RK is still fucking into him, the resolution once painting in his face cracking apart as he comes undone. His hair is falling in his face in soft curled rivets, chest and neck growing a little red per overheating program. Gavin uses his free hand to reach up, still shuddering heavily even as he pushes RK’s hair back and out of his face.

RK leans into it, turning his head to the side and letting Gavin suck at his neck while he chases his orgasm deep inside of Gavin’s cunt. “God,” Gavin moans gently near RK’s ear - careful not to be too close because of his sensitive hearing. “I wonder if your going to actually blow cum into me, fill me up. Do you know if you have cum? Or am I your first?” He can’t help smirking at the thought and reaches down to spread his pussy lips open further to give RK a good view.

“You’re so warm,” RK chokes out, losing all inhibition as he holds Gavin’s waist in one hand and uses it to lift him slightly unto the Android’s torso. Artificial super strength keeping him suspended in the air. Gavin laughs in surprise, digging his feet into RK’s back and wrapping both arms around his neck.

“I forgot how fucking strong you are,” he says to RK, smiling in mirth at the sudden lew of sexual thoughts that fill his brain.

RK ducks down a bit to kiss Gavin - so damned close that his hair tickles Gavin’s forehead and his lips are now hot from what Gavin can only presume is the overheating. He can feel moans vibrating through his mouth as RK shudders - fucking into him painfully hard as he finally cums.

And, yep, that’s fucking cum. Gavin vaguely thinks as the liquid force suddenly fucking slams up against his cervix. A string of curse explode from his lips and Gavin tenses, shakily gripping RK’s shoulders in an attempt to reground. RK cums for a while, his mouth slightly parted and eyes heavily lidded - yet still cracked open. Gavin watches him intently, moving a hand upwards to run a thumb over his cheek.

“Are you okay? Your body is really, really hot,” Gavin asks. He lets go of RK so he could be set back down on the ground and retrieve his biker shorts - not wanting to just stand around with his puffy, abused fucking vag hanging out.

RK is quiet for a while, pulling his boxers and pants up from their neat little pile by the island. “I just need a coolant and I should be fine.”

“Alright,” Gavin pulls open and the fridge door, grateful to see his cats have either fallen asleep in the bedroom or were gracious enough to leave them alone. “Bag of peas as an ice pack work?”

A groan from the rickety couch Gavin had found on a curb in college. Then the RK sighs and props his feet up on the coffee table. “That would suffice, yes.”

Gavin hums and tosses the ice pack over to RK, heading into the bedroom. He finds his sewing kit somewhere in the bottom of his closet and spies both Peanut and Gia curled up together on the bed. Cheesecake looking at him with one paw out the door. He follows her back into the living room, picking up the button and Nines’s shirt on the way. GAvin cautiously settles unto the couch beside the Android. Undoing the ziploc bag, he dumps his supplies on the coffee table and grabs a needle, some thread, and scissors.

“Where did you learn how to sew?” RK asks, accepting the blonde tabby that hops up into his lap, resting her head on the ice pack over his chest.

“Mom taught me, can’t do it well, but I can do it enough to save money. And that’s all that matters when you’re an insatiable hoarder.” Gavin jokes turning Nines’s shirt inside out and left to sew the button on with the only thread he’s got left - green.

Nines looks around at the almost empty apartment Gavin’s got, the dark blue walls the only standing out piece really in the room.

“You called me something, Nines? Is that a nickname,” the Android asks, a smile playing at his mouth. But it’s not irritating and pompous like his other smile. This one is much gentler than before. 

“Yeah, RK-900 is too fucking long.” Gavin turns red, trying to focus on the needle rather than think.

There’s a pleasant silence, then Nines presses the side of his hot face into Gavin’s bare shoulder. His hair splaying over Gavin’s skin.

“So you were being an asshole to me for Connor’s sake?” Gavin clarifies, poking himself with the needle and flinching.

A moment of silence filled with Cheesecake’s loud purrs like a little motor. “Yes, I felt you never saw how your actions hurt my brother.” A hand takes the one Gavin hurt his finger with and Nines looks at it before letting him go again.

“Revenge, then?” Gavin laughs under his breath, knotting the new button unto the shirt.

“I suppose so. Are you still mad about it?”

“Nah, I’m too fucked out to be mad about anything right now.”

Gavin puts the needle away and seals the bag. Excitedly pulling the button up back into it’s old state and showing it to Nines. “Fixed it, good as new.” He states and drapes it over Cheesecake if only to piss her off.

The button up unfurls as Nines takes it and holds it up. Finger gently taking the old black button now highlighted by a deep green. The scrunched look on his face has Gavin sweating.

“I could redo it if you wanted or something. Like buy actual blackl thread and I’m sorry for even ripping it in the first place I know it must’ve been expe-“ 

“Gavin, slow down,” Nines smiles. “It’s alright, I like it. I’ve never had anything, personalized I would say.”

“Oh, well,” Gavin plays with his fingers, petting Cheesecake’s back, “I’m glad your not pissed then.”

Nines just smiles and leans back into Gavin’s shoulder. “What are you doing this weekend?”

“My weekend is off, why?”

“Coffee tomorrow?”

“It’s way too fucking hot for coffee, heard they started making thirium slushies. Date?”

“Date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some filler, this story is literally labeled ‘fucking finish this so i can use the series name pls’ so everything is going well. 
> 
> im working on a bigger piece right now so wish me luck on it lol


End file.
